


Amore, my Venus

by jehanna



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Femslash February, happy early valentines lads I started this draft 2 years ago, nsfw but not like. explicit yaknow, they love eachother sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehanna/pseuds/jehanna
Summary: Tethys always took the lead for a reason, vulnerability is a hard thing to give.





	Amore, my Venus

Tethys had depended on her beauty her whole life. The rags and dirt that had coated her face as a child had never managed to completely hold her down. Even precious gems were once in the ground, caged by stone, dirty like the earth. To think at that point, starved and filthy, that positivity had been worth more than a stolen loaf of bread or food stand leftovers. Strange, that words that could have meant nothing to someone had replaced another human body’s basic needs.

But it was the truth, and Tethys hoped she’d done her job of spreading that philosophy everywhere she went. She had such a reputation as a flirt-- not entirely false, she recognizes --when really, if someone was beautiful, she made sure they knew it. She caught on to little insecurities like that, she knew what it had been like. Sure, she had wanted to get a reaction out of Artur when she teased him ruthlessly, for example. But someone like him doesn’t hide their secrets well, and she’d spotted it like a scavenging hawk. So maybe his skincare tip didn’t work for her, maybe she had broken out in a horrible rash on her jaw that itched like mad for a week. She had still made sure his hard work didn’t go unnoticed (and his skin really was flawless, she was even a little jealous), he always came out of it smiling.

When Tethys had approached Vanessa with a wink and quip, she had the same intentions. Of course, the blush and flustered reaction was a treat. Only because she was happy, the kind of flustered of not knowing how to respond to a compliment. Did she not get complimented often? A shame.

Tethys would use her life to work others up in a world that so desperately tries to work people down. A world that had tried to bring her down many, many times.

But she was over that. Tethys didn’t deny her past and how it shaped her, nor would she pretend it never happened. But she would definitely not mention it unless she felt it necessary, nor would she ever spare any details to Ewan unless he asked. He deserved to know, but she won’t dare let their upbringing weigh on someone so bright and ambitious, because she knows he’s the type to blame himself.

Tethys had long made peace with the few scars that marked her skin; one sprawled from her armpit to her ribs from a fight, on her ankle from broken glass, insect bites that could probably be passed off as beauty marks. 

But one stretch of skin, left marred by her upbringing, never did escape her notice.

The bottoms of her feet were lighter than the rest of her skin, that much was normal. What wasn’t was the long, jagged scars that ran across them. White stretches of carved skin, hardened with time and built on calluses. Tethys could never stand touching them, at how her fingers would dip into them, deep like canyons, shaped like the dunes. Most of all, they were extremely noticeable.

A lifetime of dancing barefoot on burning sand, broken stone streets, splintery old floors. Most didn’t know how vital shoes were to a dancer, not when they didn’t have to feel their skin split with every move, like walking on knives.

Only Gerik knew about them, as far as she knew. Tethys made a special effort to never be without shoes, no matter where she was. Only in the privacy of her own tent or a bath did she part with them.

Even in bed, she never took them off.

Thankfully, Vanessa was not the most observant. She meant that fondly, of course, a faint thought in the back of her mind as her lips printed on the woman’s chest bones. Vanessa gasps, squirms, ever sensitive. She loosened with compliments, with assurances, always. And Tethys was happy to oblige, reminding her just how lovely she was. She had been so insecure, about her marks, her hair, her size. Tethys would simply kiss every birthmark, waxing loving nothings about her strong arms, her heavy thighs, her plush stomach.

And still so shy, so cute. Tethys did love taking the lead.

It’s why she’s shocked when she’s flipped over, feels her back pressed into the soft sheets of their inn. A fancier one, Tethys had insisted, she liked luxury when she could.

Vanessa’s red, sweating, flushed and labored. Tethys smirks, a curious raise to her eyebrow. “Love?”

“I...Um,” she mumbles. “I think...I would like to be on top this time.”

“Oh?” Tethys sings, raises a hand to push loose hairs behind Vanessa’s ears. Regardless, she’s not ignorant of the tiny pit of panic welling up in her chest. “What’s this all of a sudden?”

Truthfully, Tethys would have never expected it. Vanessa was so shy, inexperienced and awkward, but loveable all the same for it. They had tried many, many times before she was allowed to bring her to completion. (Specifically, she recalls giving Vanessa a...close, private dance of sorts. And upon sitting on her large lap, had witnessed her pass out from sheer nervousness. Tethys could’ve dropped dead from worry).

“You’re always doing all the work, don’t...you want to feel as well?”

“Oooh, love,” thin hands, running down Vanessa’s face to her jaw and pulling her close for a kiss. “Your pleasure is my pleasure, you know that. Though, you’re  _ more _ than welcome to try~.”

Tethys had her body bear witness to several people in her years, it was nothing new to her. Perhaps Vanessa wouldn’t even notice her shoes, the thin mesh flats that blended to her skin tone. A gift from Princess Eirika, bless her, more perceptive than Tethys thought was possible.

“Really?” Vanessa’s voice is small, childlike, adorable. So pure, music to her ears.

“At your own pace, don’t rush.” Tethys kisses along her jaw, to her ear, Vanessa shivers. “I want to savor it. You’ll be so wonderful. Don’t worry.”

Nodding, Vanessa gives her a quick glance and sheepish smile before returning the gesture, grip softening on Tethys’ shoulders and running down her arms. They lift and drape around Vanessa’s neck, shaky warrior’s hands inching to the buttons behind her collar, keeping tethys’ top fitted. They come undone, and it loosens, starts to fall down her chest. Vanessa can’t help but stare, Tethys smirks. Never one her more abundant areas, truly, she wasn’t sure what the other found so breathtaking.

Vanessa’s breath is warm against her skin, her lips make contact and Tethys arches the slightest, biting her lip. Her lipstick long has dried and chips away behind her teeth. Her nails are sharp, she’s careful running her fingers though Vanessa’s hair, toying with her thick braid. Pulls the elastic, lets it fall gracefully fall over her shoulders, waterfalls of spring green.

Vanessa’s hands are under her back, lifting her slightly, and Tethys swoons. Oh, did she love those strong arms, her strength, the way she made her feel lighter than a feather, holding her close. She pulls away, breathing heavy, and Tethys giggles, had she forgotten to breathe?

Tethys shifts to sit, catches the edges of the soft material and pulls it over her head, making a show of her own toned abdomen and long neck. Pulls her arm covers off slowly and bunches up her jewelry, lets it ring loudly against the bedside table. She lays back down, arms wide and herself exposed, enjoying the way Van’s eyes roam.

“You’re beautiful.” She mumbles, likely without realizing it. And oh hell, of everything that’s happened this far, that’s what brings a flush to Tethys’ cheeks.

“And you more so.” She takes Vanessa’s hands into her own, intertwines their fingers, rubs her thumb in comforting circles. “Still okay?”

“Y-yes!” She squeaks, regaining her focus and her bashfulness. Her hands grasp at Tethys’ bulky sash, seeking permission. “Can I?”

“Gods, yes.” And she does, undoing the knot and unravelling it from her like ribbons on a present. A loud clatter stops them when something hits the floor, and Vanessa peeks, making a face. “You still have that?”

A knife, Tethys already knows. A gift from a fan ages ago, has a matching medwakh and everything. She chuckles, gives a shrug. “Better safe than sorry, you know. Mind my piercings, love.”

Vanessa’s thumb runs over the small beads, two on each side, just along her pelvis. It sends warmth under Tethys’ skin, and she knew the other always had such fondness for her piercings. Her ears, her septum, the rings on her buds and the ball jewel at her navel. Goodness, wait until she found out there was more. The sheer pink is pulled down, revealing the soft skin underneath. Vanessa is shaking, and Tethys stills her with her hands, though eager to see just what she plans on doing. And to her surprise, Vanessa lowers herself, off the bed and onto the rug below, head peeking just above the bed and resting against Tethys’ thigh. Oh,  _ oh. _

“B-bold choice,” she remarks, her voice not betraying her eagerness. 

“Is...it alright?”

“Vanessa, don’t you dare stop.” That slipped, sounded more demanding than she wanted and more breathy than she’d like to admit.

“Oh!” Her cheeks redden considerably, red as a rose, giggling despite her apprehension. And Tethys wants to gasp  _ hurry, hurry _ . Her hand starts at Tethys’ ankle, at the edge of her shoes and oh gods, oh gods. Tethys swallows, trying to let her desire distract her from her fear. Vanessa is not that type of person, she knows, she wouldn’t doubt her. But to reveal such a thing…

She pulls them off, and Tethys braces herself, but all she feels is lips on the bridge up towards her ankle, warm and wet. It makes her pause, with no time to think in between the open-mouthed kisses running up her leg, into her inner thigh, making the muscles there tighten. And Vanessa, before her courage fails her, takes the bead on Tethys’ mons Venus with her tongue. Genuine pearl, quality metal, a birthday gift to herself.

_ How long has she planned this?  _ Tethys wonders, such a bold step up! Not that she was complaining, not at all. If Vanessa found her element, she was glad for it, she would support her either way.

With only a moment of hesitance, her lips meet her folds, and Tethys melts. Her senses fog, she shakes, rubs a supportive hand over Vanessa’s scalp. It’s distracting, certainly, but not enough to quiet her mind. She saw, there was no doubt about it, had ran her finger overs the dives and dips. Maybe she was too impassioned to notice, but it didn’t escape that she saw them, she felt those scars and...she hadn’t stopped.

Hadn’t treated it like a spectacle, like a monument. Something to bring disgust, pity. Not like Tethys viewed it. And opens her eyes, hard with her heavy lids, as Vanessa eats her heart out. Here she was, doing something so unusual for her, for Tethys’ sake. Putting aside her insecurity and pushing her boundaries. The pleasure only accentuates her affection. Gods, how did she deserve someone like Vanessa? So loyal, treating her like some kind of treasure.

It was good, too good. But Tethys was never one to sit by while others do her work for her. Call it a leftover habit of her upbringing, but it is what it is. When Vanessa stops for air, Tethys pulls herself up, drags her into a kiss, tastes herself on her lips.

“You put on a good show, love, you really do.” Tethys is out of breath, words coming in short huffs. “But I hope you don’t expect me to...make you do all the work.”

She tugs Vanessa up onto the bed, runs kisses along her chest and digs into her hips, she moans. “B-but...want to make you feel…”

Oh, no, she wasn’t having that. Confidence was Tethys’ strong suit, yet for the first time, she could say truthfully she felt comfortable in  _ every _ inch of her skin. She wanted to make Vanessa feel the same way, show her how much she’s adored, how grateful she is.

“Don’t worry.” Tethys licks her swollen lips, puts her knee between Vanessa’s legs and vice versa, presses into her. “I have my ways.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tethys with tons of peircings lms if u agree  
> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/R6R6EIOD)


End file.
